1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a safety socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sockets comprise a pair of holes for engaging with the two prongs of the plugs. Various kinds of safety devices have been developed for preventing the plug from engaging with the socket inadvertently. However, the safety mechanisms comprise a complicated configuration which is adverse for manufacturing and assembling and marketing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sockets.